


Halloween Treats

by fireinthered



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireinthered/pseuds/fireinthered
Summary: Halloween Event Trade!Commission: Trick or treating is so much fun!! What do you think everyone would be dressed as for Halloween?? Who would be dressed as something scary vs something cute?? How long do you think each of the members of the Sheriff’s Department thought about what they wanted to be?? Would Mao be nervous of monster attacks and be on edge while trick or treating with everyone in costume?
Kudos: 1





	Halloween Treats

Mao Mao was awoken by Adorabat’s piercingly familiar screaming, as she flew around the house in her regular random patterns in her excitement. “Hey, Adorabat, like every morning; could you just not?” Badgerclops spoke groggily as he barely sat up to catch Adorabat with his robot arm. “Today’s Halloween! Free CANDY!” Adorabat couldn’t contain her excitement for the best night of the entire year. She vibrated with happiness while in Badgerclops' grasp. “You get candy every other day of the year too, what’s so special about today?” Mao Mao’s family was stricter on holidays like this one, they were seen to waste time when they could’ve been training. “Halloween is so much fun, you get to dress up as something and go around and get candy! You can also do a trick on people for fun! We should all go together!” Adorabat was practically shining with happiness. Badgerclops was totally into Halloween. Free candy? What monster would say no to free candy?   
Mao Mao sighed, crossing his arms. “I’ll go along, just to keep watch and protect the Sweetypies.” Mao Mao took his job very seriously as a good Sheriff should. “I already know what I want my costume to be for Halloween!” Adorabat pointed at Mao Mao in the lower bunk with both of her wings. “ I wanna be you! I’ve been you for a whole day before, one night of fun will be super easy!” Mao Mao was lowkey relieved Adorabat just wanted to be him and not something over the top they had no time to prepare. “Okay, sure.”   
“Hey, should we go to Snugglemane, no doubt he’d a costume for you. ‘Cause no way you have one already.” Badgerclops got off the top bunk, letting go of Adorabat who immediately began to fly around randomly again. Mao Mao sighed, to think of having to go through a costume show for the king again made him exhausted. “No, no I’ll get my own costume.” Mao Mao got off his lower bunk with Geraldine and followed Badgerclops into the living room. “What's your costume going to be?” Mao Mao hadn’t seenBadgerclops being secret-like lately, so he was curious. “My costume? It’s something I dress up every year. You could say it’s my favorite costume for Halloween.” It was obvious he was trying to keep his costume anonymous till the night.   
Off the top of his had Mao Mao had no idea what he was going to be for this event. Obviously he needed to still be able to move just in case a monster or the sky pirates were to attack tonight. Deep in thought, Mao Mao went to his childhood chest, surely some ideas would be sparked then. He could go as something scary but knowing the Sweeypies, his level of scary would give them all heart attacks and that’d be counterproductive and put him out of a job. He looked around the chest some more in hopes to find something useful for a Halloween costume. A mask? No, too expected. A collar? More Badgerclops type than his own. He has too much confidence to go ask for help for a costume, he was determined he could figure it out himself. He didn’t want to be not wearing a costume and be the stickler sheriff everyone already thought he was and just protect the valley, he needed to think of a good costume and fast.   
In Pureheart Valley, all the Sweetypies were setting up their house decorations as well as doing the final touches for their costumes. Benny and Penny were especially proud of their costumes they both agreed on, no one was going to be able to tell which one of them was Penny or Benny. They had agreed to switch their collars for their trick or treating activities, they were sure to confuse some people with this switch, they couldn’t wait. Chubbum was going as a ghost, hopefully, he wasn’t going to be too scary for everyone. He made sure to cut holes in the sheet he was using for eyes and armholes so he could hold his candy. Helping with the setup, Marion and Ol’ blue was setting up streamers around town and the fountain. Marion couldn’t wait to go as her favorite known folktale hero for Halloween, she had been working on her costume for months, it was sure to impress her friends. Ol’ Blue was always impressed with Halloween costumes his fellow friends wore and liked to just give out candy and complement their effort for their costumes. Pinky had stolen some pumpkins from Farmer Bun’s farm, for his costume he decided he was going to go all out in full armor. Made of pumpkins. He also liked how the pumpkin insides made his tummy skin really soft afterward. He was sure going to make a mess every time he moved but that wasn’t his fault pumpkins were messy when worn. Farmer Bun loved decorating his farm for Halloween as well as having a few games set up for the night. Bobbing for apples, some darts, even some horseshoe throws. Farmer Bun was dressed up as a cowboy, on his park table, he had a few cobblers out as well as a few candy bowls.   
King Snugglemagne knew his costume had to be game-changing, over the top, flashy, and even better than his last year costume. Whatever his last year costume was, he didn’t even remember. “QUINTON!” The King yelled for his loyal servant. Immediately as summoned, Quinton was beside King Snugglemagne ready to follow his orders. “Quinton, what are you going for Halloween? I have no ideas and it’s making me distressed which isn’t good for my complexion.” Snugglemagne fanned his face dramatically, to emphasize his perfect complexion. “I was going-” As soon as Quinton began to speak, Snugglemagne continued to talk. “Oh you blabbermouth, this is about me not knowing what to wear for a costume! Not your already chosen one.” Snugglemagne laid down on his extended lounge chair in his dressing room. Surely out of all these outfits, something would meet the extraordinary standards he had for himself. Glancing over his closest a few times, creativity struck him and he knew exactily what he was going to be. His costume was surely going to amaze his subjects and aww them as all his outfits surely did.   
As noon just barely came around, Adorabat was ready to start trick or treating for all the candy she could eat until she got sick. She looted a cape from Mao Mao’s clothes and put in on for her costume. She put her currently empty candy bag of her torso so she could still fly. She then zoomed to the living room to where Badgerclops was, putting together the last touches on his costume. “What’s your costume, Badgerclops?” Adorabat tried to peak over Badgerclops as he was putting on his costume, but couldn’t see anything. “Hold on second, I’m still putting it on.” Badgerclops put on the final pieces of his costume and turned around to show Adorabat his genius costume. Badgerclops was dressed up in a chef's hat as well as an apron that had italics written on it.   
Professional Candy Taster   
“What do ya think, Adorabat?” Badgerclops smiled, proud of his Halloween costume. “I’m gonna get way more candy than you.” Adorabat knew all the Sweetypie houses that gave out the most candy as well the quickest way to Farmer Bun’s farm to get there first to get all the good cobbler and candy. “Pfft, we’ll see about that.” Badgerclops knew he was gonna get more candy than Adorabat, he had actual hands to hold more weight of candy he also had money so if he didn’t get as much as her, he could just go get his own candy. “What’s Mao Mao’s costume? Have you seen him?” Adorabat was ready to get going, Mao Mao was slowing her down so she wanted him to hurry up. “I think he’s still getting his costume together.’ Badgerclops shrugged.   
Adorabat gasped, and then let out a scream flying as quickly as she could to go find where Mao Mao was. He didn’t need to take this long to find a costume they needed to go for the candy they had to eat. Finding Mao Mao, Adorabat skidded herself to a stop. “Mao Mao we need to go! The trick or treating is starting!” Adorabat landed next to Mao and began to pull on his leg. “Adorabat, stop, I’m almost finished!” Mao Mao was putting the finishing touches on his costume he thought at least was optimal for still protecting the valley as well as having a fun time. Mao Mao’s costume was his old adventuring outfit. His red cape replaced his old but still in good condition green cape. And his red gloves, his old brown ones that still fit, barely. And as forever, Geraldine was at his side.   
All meeting up at the Aero-cycle, Badgerclops was actually surprised by Mao Mao’s choice of costume. It was a lot less edgy than he thought it would be. “Dude, going old school? It looks nice.” Badgerclops gave a thumbs up for a confidence boost for Mao Mao. “Thank you, Badgerclops.” Mao Mao drove them all, as usual to Pureheart Valley. Landing the Aero-cycle, King Snugglemagne was there to greet them in his costume. King Snugglemagne’s costume was a flared up purple cape, nice puffy armed shirt as well with temporary fangs. He was an incredibly fashionable vampire lord, which indeed got oohs and awws from the Sweetypies. “Welcome Sheriff to our Halloween activities! Please do enjoy yourself.” King Snugglemagne flashed a smile to make sure they all saw his gorgeous white fangs, that really gave the look a slight splash of dangerous, which he looked good in. And he knew he looked good in.   
Immediately Adorabat flew off to go to Ol’ Blue’s house first. Not many people knew, but Blue was the best house to go to first, he always had full sizes of everything. He only gave half sizes when his full sizes ran out. Knocking quickly on Blue’s house, he opened the door fairly quickly as he just finished getting his candy in a bowl.   
“TRICK OR TREAT!” Adorabat screeched at Blue as she held her bag out, getting excited about the sugar rush she was going to go through later. “Hi, Adorabat.” Blue gave her a few candy bars. “Dressed up as Mao Mao? It looks good, identical to his real cape. Impressive.” Blue smiled a small smile and before closing his door, Adorabat was already off to the next houses.  
“Well, she’s gone.” Badgerclops was still standing next to Mao Ma who looked to be patrolling as he usually did. “Dude, relax. Don’t make this another Torbaclops incident, the Sweetypies just wanna have fun.” Badgerclops shook Mao’s shoulder slightly to calm his nerves. “You can never be too sure, Badgerclops. All the Sweetypies out at night like this is a perfect distraction for the Sky Pirates to try to steal the Ruby Pureheart, or...A horde of monsters to come for an all you can eat Sweetypie buffet.” Mao Mao crossed his arms and kept his eyes sharp as he looked around. “Dude, chill.” Badgerclops picked up Mao Mao and began to carry him out of in front of the fountain. “Where are we going? Put me down, Badgerclops!” Mao Mao didn’t like being carried suddenly, it breaks his patrolling focus. “To Farmer Bun’s place, I heard he made more cobbler. And also most of the Sweetypie’s are there, so you can enjoy yourself and also keep an eye on a bigger amount fo Sweetypie’s at one time.” Badgerclops wanted cobbler himself honestly, and he knew he couldn’t leave Mao Mao alone. “Fine.” Mao Mao crossed his arms. Badgerclops witnessed his love for cobbler, so he had no way to lie his way out of not eating cobbler ever again. A larger amount of Sweetypies would be easy to watch too when they’re all in one place.   
All the Sweetypies were enjoying their candy as well as Farmer Bun’s games he set up. As Mao Mao ate his cobbler, he calmed down. One night of fun couldn’t hurt them. Then he saw Pinky, who was covered in pumpkins, chasing around Kevin and Chubbum. He sighed, a Sheriff’s job is never done.   
At the Sky pirates base, they decided to stay in and have their own Halloween party. Ratarang even convinced his mom to bring some more meatballs, a few bananas for Tanner, as well as a punch bowl for everyone. Everyone was pleased to have real food since they can’t even remember. Even though he wasn’t the best fighter against Mao Mao and the others, Ratarang became very useful in other situations, everyone respecting him in that aspect. Orangusnake had dressed up as one of the Pureheart valley guards. They didn’t have the helmet to complete the outfit, they also thought if they did steal a helmet, Coby’s head would have probably been too small for it. They did find some washable markers around the base though. They used them to carefully draw a heart in the center of their armor. Boss Hosstrich already dressed like a dapper gentleman on the daily so, for Halloween, he decided to switch it up completely. Boss Hosstrich wore a loose top along with fake chains as well as a snapback cap. He didn’t know why he originally owned this outfit but he was glad to have it today. “I think I look pretty good if I do say so myself.” Boss Hosstrich adjusted his temporary snapback in confidence. Ramaraffe had no idea what to dress up as, and neither did Ratarang. Since they did wear close to the same colors already, they thought they’d dress up like each other. Their height differences being only the main problem, but ignoring since it was just for fun, Ramaraffe angled her neck like Ratabeingrang to kinda look more like him and Ratarange tried to talk as well as stand taller to copy Ramaraff.   
Enjoying the real food, thankful to be no longer starving as well as not disturbed party by unexpected hijinks they didn’t ask to be apart of, everyone had a nice time to relax before they got back to their schemes that probably weren’t going to work and end up getting beat up by Mao Mao but at least for the moment they were enjoying themselves and having a good Halloween party together.


End file.
